Papa's Taco Mia HD
Papa's Taco Mia HD is the fifth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on May 3, 2016. Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard that right, Papa’s Taco Mia HD is coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!! The original Papa’s Taco Mia came out almost 5 years ago. It was only our third time making a Gameria, but it was ground breaking for it’s time. We introduced unlockable toppings, closers, badges, and many other things. However, five years is five years, and many gameplay elements have evolved since then. So much has improved that Papa’s Taco Mia HD feels like a brand new game. We’re very excited to show off all the cool stuff we have been working on, so tune in next time for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia HD! Description Hooray!! You've just won Papa Louie's taco-eating contest, so grab your spatula because you’re the proud owner of a brand new... JOB!?! Get ready to build some tasty tacos unlike any you've made before! As the seasons change outside the taco shop, your customers will order brand-new holiday tacos with a huge amount of new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new taco shells, meats, toppings, and sauces for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love thinking outside the box and ordering a creative new take on tacos. Customers will occasionally bring you unique Special Recipes, which you can serve as the Daily Special in the taco shop! Each Special also has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. When you serve enough Specials to master that recipe, you'll also earn a special prize! Papa's collection of Stickers are now arriving on your tablet! During the game, you'll be able to earn 90 colorful Stickers by completing a wide variety of tasks and achievements. Each customer in your shop also has a list of their three favorite Stickers: Earn all three of that customer's favorite stickers and you'll be rewarded with a brand-new outfit to give to that customer! Play as Mitch or Maggie, or create your own custom character to work in the restaurant! You can also hire or create a Server to help with your shop's Dining Room, where customers can sit and enjoy their freshly-made tacos. Visit the Shop to find an extensive wardrobe of holiday clothing and accessories for your workers, which you can buy with your hard-earned tips. Earn even more clothing and other prizes by playing Foodini's Mini-Games after each workday! The customizable lobby is back, with new themes of furniture and decorations for each holiday of the year! Decorate the restaurant with holiday decorations and your customers won't mind waiting even longer for their food. You can also change the wallpaper, flooring, countertop, and trim, which will change the decor in the Dining Room as well! Game Features * Hands-on taco shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for iPad * Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving chips & dip * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Custom chefs and servers * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 101 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 100 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'05/03/2016:' Papa's Taco Mia HD is announced!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7522 *'05/10/2016:' Revitalized Tacodale http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7536 *'05/17/2016:' Specials!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7619 *'05/23/2016:' Stickers!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7640 *'05/30/2016:' Holidays!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7657 *'06/06/2016:' New Station!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7692 *'06/13/2016:' Updated Stations http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7712 *'06/20/2016:' Launch Date Announced!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7769 *'06/27/2016:' Papa’s Taco Mia HD is here!!!!!!!!!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7797 Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Greg (Tutorial) *Clair (Random) *Kingsley (Random) *Bruna Romano (Random) *Wally (Random) *Janana (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Brody (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Yui (Time) *Perri (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Crystal (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Sue (Time) *Zoe (Day 2) *Whiff (Rank 2) *Yippy (Rank 3) *Timm (Rank 4) *Rita (Rank 5) *Boomer (Rank 6) *Matt (Rank 7) *Lisa (Rank 8) *Ember (Rank 9) *Nick (Rank 10) *Olga (Rank 11) *Carlo Romano (Rank 12) *Deano (Rank 13) *Wendy (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Johnny (Rank 16) *Hank (Rank 17) *Ivy (Rank 18) *James (Rank 19) *Cooper (Rank 20) *Willow (Rank 21) *Ninjoy (Rank 22) *Marty (Rank 23) *Professor Fitz (Rank 24) *Olivia (Rank 25) *Sienna (Rank 26) *Taylor (Rank 27) *Mary (Rank 28) *Steven (Rank 29) *Scooter (Rank 30) *Santa (Rank 31) *Cecilia (Rank 32) *Chester (Rank 33) *Hope (Rank 34) *Tony (Rank 35) *Xolo (Rank 36) *Franco (Rank 37) *Peggy (Rank 38) *Connor (Rank 39) *Iggy (Rank 40) *Scarlett (Rank 41) *Prudence (Rank 42) *Sarge Fan (Rank 43) *Clover (Rank 44) *Roy (Rank 45) *Georgito (Rank 46) Closers *Robby (Monday) *Akari (Tuesday) *Allan (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rico (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Meat *Beef (Start) *Chicken (Unlocked on Day 2 with Zoe) *Pork (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Nick) *Steak (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Olivia) Taco Shells *Hard Shell (Start) *Soft Shell (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Timm) *Pita Shell (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Big Pauly) *Azul Ranch Taco (Unlocked on Rank 34 with Hope) Topping *Lettuce (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Refried Beans (Start) *Onions (Start) *Guacamole (Start) *White Rice (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Yippy) *Jalapeños (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Ember) *Peppers (Unlocked on Rank 19 with James) Sauces *Mild Sauce (Start) *Sour Cream (Start) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Rita) *Hot Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Cooper) *Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Professor Fitz) *Ancho Chile Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Scooter) *Queso Blanco (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Tony) *Verde Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 44 with Clover) Chips *Traditional Chips (Start) *Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Whiff) *Multigrain Chips (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Wendy) *Spicy Twists (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Connor) *Fiesta Chips (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Roy) Dips and Salsas *Refried Beans (Start) *Guacamole (Start) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Rita) *Roasted Corn-Chili Salsa (Unlocked on Rank 29 with Steven) *Queso Blanco (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Tony) *Salsa Picante (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Iggy) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Ingredients consist of 1 taco shell, 1 meat, 2 toppings and sauce. Holidays *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Boomer (Favorited by Greg, Timm, Janana, Boomer, Matt, Lisa, Ember and Nick) *Portallini Feast (August) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Olga (Favorited by Bruna Romano, Little Edoardo, Gino Romano, Olga, Carlo Romano, Deano, Wendy and Big Pauly) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Johnny (Favorited by Yippy, Brody, Johnny, Cooper, Pinch Hitwell, Hank, Ivy, James and Cooper) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Willow (Favorited by Willow, Clair, Yui, Perri, Ninjoy, Marty, Professor Fitz and Olivia) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Sienna (Favorited by Mayor Mallow, Bertha, Sienna, Taylor, Mary, Steven, & Scooter) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Santa (Favorited by Rita, Crystal, Cherissa, Santa, Cecilia, Chester, Hope & Tony) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Xolo (Favorited by Zoe, Xolo, Franco, Peggy, Rhonda, Connor, Gremmie & Iggy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Scarlett (Favorited by Whiff, Scarlett, Prudence, Sue, Sarge Fan, Roy, Clover & Duke Gotcha) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Georgito (Favorited by Georgito, *Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with ??? (Favorited by Wally, Kingsley, *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with ??? (with Favorited by *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with ??? (Favorited by Penny, Mini Game *Hot Shot (Sunday) *Pizza Pachinko (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Blender Ball (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first app game that will feature many of the new game elements first introduced in Papa's Bakeria, including specials, stickers, alternate outfits. *For holiday meats, instead of a letter, there is a star. *In every holiday, the sign is changed: **Starlight BBQ: Mortadello's Meat Pies **Portallini Feast: Romano Family Quartet **Maple Mornings: The Hardshells Game. Still Available **Halloween: Haunted Hollow & ?? of Horror **Thanksgiving: Cloudberry Hair Salon **Christmas: Maple Mountain Ski Resort ('Tis the season!) **New Year: Fitness Frenzy Resolution Solution **Valentine's Day: Loves-me-naut (In theaters now!) **St. Paddy's Day: Georgito's Palace *During Halloween, every closer is dressed with a different costume **Robby disguised as a Skeleton **Akari disguised as a Robot **Allan disguised as a Vampire **Rico disguised as a Giant Pumpkin **Xandra disguised as a Clown **Quinn & Jojo retain their same Halloween Costumes as Papa's Bakeria Gallery tacosblog_banner_comingsoon.jpg Teaser ipad-0.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia HD! announced outside_newcropped.jpg|The Revitalized Tacodale Outside new1.jpg carnitafajita.jpg tacomia_ad1.jpg stickers.jpg|Stickers are back!!! Maplemornings.jpg|Holidays!!! chipstation.jpg|The Chip Station Grill_stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Grill Station Build_stationtacomiahd.jpg|The Build Station launchdate(1).jpg|Papa's Taco Mia will be available in June 27, 2016 Tacomiahd_banner.png Tacomiahd_skyscraper.jpg Screenshot_taco_01a.jpg Screenshot_taco_02a.jpg Screenshot_taco_03a.jpg Screenshot_taco_04a.jpg Screenshot_taco_05a.jpg Yaaaaay.jpg|Papa's Taco Mia HD is here! IMG_4728.JPG|Tacozilla! Aaaagh! IMG_4735.JPG|FUNNY: You can actually add raw/uncut/both meat onto your tacos, but why risk it?? perri first coming.png|Perri's first visit to Tacodale during Portallini Feast Booster.png|Booster Meat. Egg flip.png|Egg's start's style and first flip's style Screenshot (477).png|Papa's Taco Mia HD appears on Gamerias. Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games Category:Games Category:2016 Games Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD